Droo Vos
Droo Vos 'started her career on her home planet of Glee Anselm working as a tinkerer of aquatic vessels. Leaving town, she signed up with a decent-sized group of mercenaries led by Mon Cal Captain Theosie and her ship, ''The Shimmering Jakla, an MC30c frigate. Previously, Lao's Cadre had been privateers for The New Republic, but with the fledgling government no longer sponsoring that program, time have gotten tough. Now taking on contracts from the Besadaii Hutt clan. The group fell on harder times and the Basadaii clan 'claimed' the ship. Droo joined up with the group and discovered her good luck was actually a manifestation of the force and is training in the ways of the Jedi. Recently, she's accepted a position as an ambassadorial aide in the New Republic. Stats '''DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D, dodge 5D, dodge: energy weapons 7D KNOWLEDGE 2D Languages: Nautolan 6D, scholar: Jedi lore: 5D MECHANICAL 2D Aquatic vehicle piloting 3D, starship gunnery 5D PERCEPTION 3D Persuasion 4D STRENGTH 2D Swimming 4D TECHNICAL 3D Aquatic vehicle repair 3D+2, capitol ship repair 4D, first aid 4D Move: 10 Species Bonuses: * Nautolans can breathe underwater and survive pressures humans cannot * Good Swimmers: Nautolans, being amphibious, gain a permanent +1D bonus to all swimming skill rolls. * Low-light Vision: A Nautolan can see twice as far as a normal human in poor lighting conditions. * Pheromone Detection: Nautolans possess tendrils which act as their major sensory organs, and they barely function outside of water. The tendrils are so sensitive that they can sense odors and pheromones, which can allow an observant Nautolan some idea of a target’s emotional state. Because of this, Nautolans gain a +1D bonus to all skills rolls involving interpersonal relations (ie, bargain, command, con, intimidation, investigation, or persuasion) when in water. When outside of water, this bonus is reduced to a mere +1 pip. * Note: The Nautolan language is only full pronounceable while underwater. Force Powers CONTROL 2D * Breath Control * Hibernation Trance * Place Other In Hibernation Trance SENSE 2D * Magnify Senses * Life Detection ALTER 1D+2 SENSE and ALTER' ' * Empathy Equipment On her person Two sets of clothing, Blaster Pistol (4D), comlink, datapad, small set of tools, 2 energy packs in R3, 2 energy packs, blaster rifle (no energy pack), Vikir’s datapad, Shimmering Jakla keys, Blaster pistol (4D). Droo was also given an Amulet of Ibis, the Horn of Nesrutia, and Nesrutia's armor. Armor Nesrutia's armor is effectively a jumpsuit that covers her body and grants the wearer +1D against physical and energy attacks on all body locations except head. Starfighters Droo has recovered a Jedi starfighter, however it's currently in such bad shape it is not functional. Droids R3-KP Recently purchased to help maintain The Shimmering Jakla, R3-KP is as exuberant as her owner. R4-00 Part of an old Jedi Starfighter, R4-00 made a robotic crab-like body to move around outside of the starship and protects the memory of its former master. Family and Contacts Droo was friends with the crew of The Shimmering Jakla, her former ship, and known to Captain Theosie. She is currently traveling with Blaine, Katira, Tek, Bota, and Genos. Category:PCs Category:Droo